


Hounds and Wolves

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: They are known as The Shield. Humans, werewolves, vampires, and other creatures do not like them. They fear them.Roman Reigns is an alpha werewolf, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are the hell hounds. Their secret weapon is a hound mixed with human DNA.Everyone fears them except for one man. A rouge werewolf looking to gain his alphahood. His name is Baron Corbin, The Lone Wolf.Though, The Moon Clan doesn't seem to be that worried about this group either.What will happen if The Lone Wolf meets the human-hound mix? What will happen if a hound falls for a Moon Clan girl?(Currently on my Wattpad)





	1. Teaser

"Get them" a man yelled as we ran. Roman was leading us away from these humans before they could hurt us, but we lost my sister when we ran.

Seth said "We can look for her later." He pulled me with him as we kept running and Roman pushed us both into the cave we live in.

The thought of my sister being out there all alone bothered me and I wanted to go find her now.

\----

I ran and ran as fast as I could, managing to get away from the humans. Though I got lost from my brother and his friends. Now I must find my way back to the cave.

\----

A big commotion caused me to stir and now there are humans wandering the forest.

Pathetic.

They're all worthless and have no skills on hunting us creatures like the Authority does.

Maybe a quick meal will come out of this.


	2. The Search

My sister is lost out there somewhere and I need to find her, but Roman won't let me. Seth won't either. I sigh softly as I sit on my bed, shaking my head as I think about how scared she might be and I look up when I hear someone come into my room. Roman says "Dean we can all go look for your sister, but we have to do this right. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." I sigh again and say "I know that Rome. I'm not an idiot." I get up off of my bed and walk passed him. I hate how he treats me like a child, Seth seems fine with being treated like a child. I don't. I hate it so very much because of what I've been noticing. Seth and Roman have been getting awfully close as of late. I go to the loft area that I made and groan. I wish I could just go out on my own and find a place for only me. I sit on the floor, pulling my knees to my chest as I think and I get an idea. I'll just sneak out with all my things and go find my sister by myself. Also I'll be able to find a place of my own then and get away from the love birds. I smirk to myself as I wait for Roman and Seth to both go to bed. 

After awhile, I hear snoring and I know this is my only chance to get out of here. I leave the loft area, going to my room and gather my things together. I can't just leave my sister out there to die because family matters to me more than anything. I sneak through the cave to the entrance and look back just for a moment before I soon leave. I know leaving at night probably isn't the best time to go out, but I need to. I head off into the night and grip the strap to my bag tightly as I head off. 

*Des' POV*

I can't believe I got lost from my brother and his friends. I shiver as I keep walking, hearing very strange noises in the night and I soon spot a small abandoned house. I look up at the sky for a moment, seeing the clouds rolling in and sigh softly. I hate storms. I head for the small house, knocking on the door before opening it and walk inside. It doesn't look like anyone is here and I close the door soon. I take my backpack off since I brought it with me and put it on the floor. I look around the room, seeing some furniture in the room. I walk over to the ripped up couch and push it over to the wall near the wood burner. I see the one window and frown a bit because it has very tattered curtains. I get an idea as I go to my bag, pulling out a sewing kit. I place the sewing kit on the coffee table and I soon go to find some kind of blankets if there are any. I walk up the stairs and see some bedrooms. I go into each one of them, gathering any blankets or materials that I could make curtains out of. I walk back down the stairs and put the stuff on the couch. 

I shiver more as I hear the rain start to fall and I frown again. I grab my sewing kit and start making a couple sets of curtains. I go over to the window, putting the new curtains on it and smile to myself after they're up. I walk back over to my bag, picking it up and put it near the couch soon. I need to figure out a way to lock the door. I look around the room, spotting a couple of broken chairs. Perfect. I grab them, putting them under the door handle and soon go back to the couch. I sit there in the dark for a moment as I think to myself and I look to the wood burner sitting close to me. I jump soon when I hear a very loud crack of thunder and the rain starts picking up. I shake as I sit there on the couch, feeling my heart racing in my chest and I whisper "This really is not good at all." I dig through my bag for my stuffed bear and lay him on the couch. I straighten out all the different blankets I got and soon lay down on the couch. I hide myself under the blankets as I lay there with my stuffed bear. I need to sleep. I close my eyes as I try to go to sleep, hoping that nothing bad will happen. 

*Baron's POV*

I've been traveling for awhile now because I need to find a new home to stay in. I hate humans though because all they do is chase you away from your home and they still want to know why we attack them. Maybe they should stop chasing us away from our homes. I hold onto the strap of my bag, walking through the forest and groan at the rain. I hate when it rains or storms, well mostly when I'm stuck in it. I stop under a tree for a minute as I look off in the distance to see a small house and I think 'I wonder if that would be a good place to stay for the night?' I start walking again, getting close to the house and I smell a familiar scent, well actually two familiar smells. Human and hell hound. I stop at the door, moving the door handle and find that it's locked. I head around the one side of the house and see a window. I walk up to it, opening it quietly and slowly. Should I really go in here or just keep moving? I shrug and go through the window, closing it after I get in. I'm quiet and then I see the person. They're sleeping on the couch and I slowly make my way over to them. A girl. I look at her for a moment and sigh quietly soon. I put my bag down and then look at the wood burner. I grab some of the wood next to it, putting it in and soon light a small fire. I yawn as I soon go back over to my bag and lay down beside it, closing my eyes. 

*Back to Des' POV*

I can sense that day is getting close, but it's still pretty dark because of the storm and I open my eyes. I scream when I see a man laying on the floor and he soon opens his eyes, looking at me. He asks "What the hell?" I blink as I sit there on the couch and I say "S-Sorry.....You scared me..." He sits up and groans. I think I pissed him off and he says "Well next time don't scream." I nod as I say "Alright." I don't know who this man is, but he's here in the same house as I am. He soon gets up and checks the fire that he must have made. He asks "So why are you here?" I look down for a moment and say "Well I got lost from my brother's group and just kept running." He nods and goes back to sitting by his bag. He says "I see. Well I'm just looking for a new home to stay in since the humans destroyed my other one." I look at him, studying him and slightly admiring him. I ask "What is your name?" I doubt he'll tell me, but I want too know. He looks at me and soon he looks away. He sighs and says "Baron Corbin. Yours?" I bite my lip a little and say "I'm Des Ambrose." I soon sense another presence now since I'm awake and I listen, hearing the footsteps. I get up off the couch, going over to the door and soon get it unblocked because I know those footsteps. 

I open the door and there he is, my brother. I say "Jonny." Dean looks up at me and says "Des." He comes running to me and we hug. I hold onto him tightly as I feel at ease now and we pull a part soon. I say "I'm so glad you came to find me. I was so scared." Dean says "Well I couldn't just let you stay out here alone. Um who is that though?" I turn a bit, looking at Baron and I say "Oh this is Baron. He crashed here too." Dean says "I see." I get him inside, closing the door and put the chairs back against it. I pull him with me to the couch, sitting with him soon and say "So I think this would make a great place for all of us to stay." Both Baron and Dean look at each other before looking at me. Dean and Baron ask "What?" I look at them both and say "I-I just think this would be a good place for all of us to stay. I mean I don't really want to kick anyone out." I can feel the tension rising between the two of them and I bite my lip. Maybe it wasn't my best idea, but hey I stand by it. Dean says "We'll talk about this later. I need to get some sleep." I nod and say "I'll take you to one of the bedrooms." I grab the other curtains I made and lead the way for Dean. I open one of the bedroom doors and go right to the window, putting the curtains on it. Dean says "Thanks sis." I say "No problem brother." 

I leave the room, heading back downstairs and Baron is sitting next to the fire now. I ask "Would you be alright with staying here?" He looks up at me and says "I'd be fine with it, but I don't think the other is alright with this." I nod as I say "Well I think it will all be fine." I walk back over to the couch, sitting down soon and pull my knees up to my chest. I just want everything to be fine and for a home of my own with people I care about. I sigh softly as I soon lay back down, closing my eyes again as I think.


	3. New Home

So I found this abandoned house and I have made it my home now, but there is a slight problem. My brother and the werewolf I met are not taking this well. I can't really do anything about it because I don't really want to get in the middle of it. So I've been adding some better touches to the house and been gathering things to make the three bedrooms better for all of us. I just hope it's enough to make them both stop this nonsense. I sigh softly to myself as I finish up the final things on my bed and look at it. I chose the biggest bedroom since I did find the house and I make the bed. I smile a little at the way it looks and I put my stuffed bear on the bed. I let out another sigh and someone says "Sighing isn't good for you." I turn towards the doorway and Baron is standing there. I say "Well I can't help it. It's a habit." I grab my bag and walk over to the dresser, putting it on top while I unpack everything and Baron asks "So you plan to stay here for awhile?" I look over to him, trying not to look too long as I look back to my things and I say "I'd like this to be my home. I'm tired of running. That's why I did the improvements on the outside to hide the house from everyone else." I unpack the clothes that I have, putting them into the dresser and stop for a minute. I don't really want him or my brother to leave. I hate being alone and Baron says "You're frowning." I say "That doesn't matter." I grab my bag and put it into one of the other drawers. I soon walk over to my bed, readjusting the pillows again and try to keep myself occupied with something. I soon freeze when I feel him standing behind me and I swallow a bit hard as I turn around, looking up at him. He has a soft expression on his face and he says "You realize that I could have killed you and you wouldn't be here right now."

I look away from him and say "I know that. I am a bit scared of dying, but then again I've always wanted to die." I feel some tears welling up in my eyes and I tense when he touches my cheek. I look up at him with teary eyes and he has a frown on his face. He says "No one should ever feel that way." I sniffle soon as I wipe my eyes, getting away from him and say "Well I do." I head out of my room, going downstairs and see my brother sitting on the couch reading. I go over to the door, grabbing my jacket that's hanging up and put it on. I say "I'll be back in a little while." I head out the door and hurry off to find a place that I can be alone. I need to get away from the two of them. 

*Dean's POV*

My sister is acting weird and I don't understand it. I bet that wolf guy has something to do with it and I get up off the couch, heading upstairs. I see him sitting in his room and I stand in the doorway. He asks "What do you want?" I growl at him and say "You're obviously hurting my sister." Baron says "I haven't done anything to her. So you can stop with the accusations." I glare at him and I say "You're a fucking liar." I growl again and he growls at me, but soon we stop when we hear a scream. I hurry out of the house in hell hound form and I know Baron is close behind me in wolf form. I hope that Des is alright because I will not forgive myself if something happens to her. I run on all fours as fast as I can and I enter a clearing soon. I see Des and a strange creature. 

*Baron's POV*

I follow Dean and watch as he stops, causing me to stop. I look across the clearing and see a creature that they call Beasts. I take off running as fast as I can, getting past Dean and shapeshift into my werewolf form. I don't understand why I'm going to help Des, but I can't just let some Beast attack her. I tackle the Beast and fight with him. I growl as I dig my claws into him and I soon yelp loudly when I feel his claws. I soon hit the ground near where Des is at and I lay there, trying to get up. I growl as the blood drips from the wound and I keep my eyes focused on the Beast. I feel Des touch my arm and I look to her. I hate seeing tears in those eyes and I snap my attention back to the Beast coming at us. I get up, standing in front of her and I ready myself for an attack. As I wait, I soon see someone go right at the Beast and it's a hell hound. Though who is it? I look behind me, seeing that Des is gone and I look over to where the Beast is. I see a lot of blood and I see the two laying far from each other. I rush over to Des and Dean is already getting closer to Des. 

*Back to Des' POV*

I lay in human form on the ground, feeling the blood coming out of my body from the blow I took and I feel someone hold me. Dean says "Des....you're such an idiot." I lay there in my brother's arms and cough a little. I look to my other side to see Baron and he is back to his human form. He says "We need to get her back to the house now." I whisper "I'll be fine...." I try to move, but I scream out in pain and fall back into Dean's arms. Dean says "Des you need to take it easy. You're hurt really bad." I groan as I continue to lay there until Baron picks me up and I rest my head against his shoulder. Baron says "Come on. We have to get back to the house." I close my eyes for a little bit as I try to just rest and I listen to his footsteps along with my brother's footsteps. I sigh again as I try to relax and I say "You're hurt too." Baron says "I'll be fine. It wasn't that deep of a wound." I don't argue or try to.

Few Minutes Later

We arrive back at the house and I feel so light headed. I can't believe how hard it was to take that Beast down, but I did it with a bit of help. I feel myself laying on a blanket soon and I look up at the ceiling of the living room. I groan again as I lay there and I feel someone lift my shirt. Dean says "We're going to get you all patched up." I look at him and I feel Baron start patching me up. I howl out in pain because damn it hurts and I whimper soon. Fuck it really does hurt. Baron says "Almost done." I feel some tears fall down my cheeks because of the pain and I feel him stop soon. I continue to lay there and hear Baron talking with Dean about blood. I prop myself up a little on my elbows and look at them. Dean says "Des you lost a lot of blood. So I volunteered Baron here to give you blood." I look at my brother and ask "What?!" Dean says "He's going to let you have some of his blood." I look to Baron and he says "You need the blood." I sigh loudly as I look away, laying back down and I say "Fine...." I don't really want the blood, but I guess I could use it. I look to Baron and he cuts his wrist a little to get the blood flowing. I close my eyes as he comes closer, putting his arm above my mouth. I open my mouth and he puts his wrist on it. I drink the blood and stop drinking it when my body has had enough. 

I groan again as I lay there and I soon feel someone pick me up. Baron says "I'm going to get you to your room." I look up at him and nod as I lay there in his arms. I say "You really didn't have to do everything you've done today." He says "Well I did." I feel my bed under me soon and I look at him. I grab his shirt sleeve and he looks at me. I say "Please stay." I watch him sigh and he soon lays down next to me. I'm a bit surprised that he wanted to actually stay. I grab my stuffed bear and curl up into his side, closing my eyes and resting because of the pain. I don't understand why he even helped me out anyways.


	4. New Arrival and Confrontations

I slowly sit up on the bed, looking next to me and smile a little at Baron still laying there. I get up off the bed carefully, trying not to wake Baron and head out of my room. I walk down the stairs and Dean says "Good morning sister." I look to my brother and say "Good morning brother." I walk over to him, sitting down next to him and look at what he's doing. He says "I've been tracking Roman and Seth. I have trackers in their stuff and they'll never be able to find them." I ask "Why?" Dean looks at me and he says "Well I don't want them finding us and attacking us without us knowing." I shake my head at him, sighing as I say "I'm sure we'll be fine. No need to be such a worry wort." I get up off the couch, heading into the kitchen and I can feel a slight pain in my body. I'm not fully recovered from the fight yesterday, but I can't just lay around and do nothing. I shake my head again, getting some food ready for the boys and hum very quietly to myself. I think today would be a great day to make some improvements to the house and I'll probably start with the basement. I haven't really checked down there to see what it looks like, but it would be a great shelter if the storms get really bad. I finish cooking, plating the food up and put it on the table. I walk into the living room and say "Jon the food is ready." My brother perks up and hurries into the kitchen/dining room. I head up the stairs and go to my room. Baron is just waking up and he looks to me. I say "Breakfast is ready." He stretches and says "Alright." I head back downstairs to the kitchen and sit down at the table. I smile at my brother because he looks like he's in heaven right now and I chuckle softly. 

*Renee's POV*

I'm lost in the forest thanks to my friends and I sigh softly. I'm so hungry, but I don't really have much in my bag to eat. I look around, trying to find anything that might work out for me to possibly use as a shelter and I notice something in the distance. I slowly make my way towards what I'm seeing and I stop. It looks like a house hidden by a bunch of brush and stuff. I sniff the air, smelling the area and I can tell that someone is obviously living in this home. There is a werewolf inside which is the same thing that I am, but there are two hell hounds inside as well and I wonder why a werewolf would be with them. I walk up slowly towards the door, but stop because I'm scared. 

*Dean's POV*

I finish eating, but I sniff the air and I get up. I head into the living room and go to the door. The smell is getting stronger when I get to the door and I slowly open it. I look outside and my eyes fall on a girl. I blink a little before walking out of the house and I watch her back up. I close the door and I ask "Who are you?" She is shaking and she says "I-I'm Renee. I got lost from my pack and now I don't know where to go." Her voice is shaky and I can tell she is terrified. I walk over to her, watching her tense up a bit and I look her over. She looks cute to me and the smell coming off of her is so sweet. I lean close enough to sniff her hair and she shakes a little more. I whisper "I'm not gonna hurt you." She says "I-I....." She doesn't finish her sentence and she looks down. I frown a little and gently take her hand. I say "Come inside. It's cold out here." I lead her into the house, being greeted with stares from Des and Baron. 

*Back to Des' POV*

I don't know what my brother is thinking, but he just brought a female werewolf into the house and I ask "What are you doing brother?" Dean says "She was outside and she looked cold. She got lost from her pack." I go to speak, but Baron steps in and says "She's one of the Moon Clan women." Dean looks to the girl and she says "Yes...That is where I'm from. It's an all girl clan. No one there really likes me." I stay by Baron, not liking the way this might end because I don't really want him to get all friendly with this woman. I know that's wrong of me to think that way, but part of me wants him to be mine. Dean says "Don't mind these two. They don't understand anything. My name is Jon and that is my sister Des. That man over there is Baron." I watch the girl nod and soon Dean takes her upstairs, probably to his room. I shake my head and frown a bit. Baron says "You have nothing to worry about." I look up at him and ask "What's that supposed to mean?" He says "I saw the way you looked worried. You thought I was going to fall for a female werewolf." I say "You're mistaken." I head towards the basement, opening the door and soon walk down the stairs. I look around, feeling a bit surprised at what it looks like. A finished basement with a little ware and tear. I hear footsteps and Baron stops at the bottom of the stairs. I turn to him and he says "You know I can tell you're lying." I growl at him and say "Mind your own business." 

I walk around the basement, looking at all the different rooms and smile. There are four different bedrooms, with a living room space and there is even a bathroom. I guess the basement really doesn't need any help. I keep walking around and I gasp when I feel my back against the wall. I look up at Baron and he looks at me. He asks "Why are you hiding things?" I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away and he won't move. I sigh and say "I'm not hiding anything." He says "Bullshit. You're hiding something and I think it has to do with your feelings towards me." I keep my eyes on him as I think and he might be right, but I'm not going to tell him that. I say "You're wrong." I can hear the slight quiver in my words and I curse myself. This is not good at all and I need to do something. Baron let's go of me and says "You're a strange one, but I guess that's what draws me to you." I stand there, watching him walk away from me and I frown a bit. I hurry after him, grabbing his sleeve and he looks to me. I say "I might be getting feelings for you, but I don't know what to do about them." I look down at the floor and I soon feel him lift my head up. He says "Sometimes you have to take chances." I watch him lean in closer, but we're interrupted when Dean yells "Des!" I hurry back up the stairs and get to the living room. Dean is holding his tracking thing and he says "They're coming." I look at it and see that Roman and Seth are headed our direction. The female werewolf is standing with Dean and she looks scared. I say "Jon get the lights turned off on the second floor and draw the curtains. I'll handle this floor. Baron you can help me and what's your name sweetheart?" The girl says "I'm Renee." I say "You can help my brother." 

We all rush around, getting lights turned off and getting the curtains drawn. I close my eyes for a minute, whispering a few words and the spell is set. I've learned a lot of spells that can be used to hide life force and buildings. I look over to Baron and he says "We should go to the basement." I nod and see my brother come back downstairs with Renee. I say "We're going to go to the basement to hide. There are no windows down there." They both nod and go first. I wait as I listen to the outside world and Baron grabs my hand. He says "Come on." I can feel my face heat up and I follow him down to the basement. We lock the door behind us and I sigh softly. Why did Roman and Seth have to come back into our lives? I head for one of the bedrooms and I can feel Baron following me. I sit down on the bed after entering the room and shake my head. I say "This just isn't right. I have that they've decided to come find us. They'll probably try to kill us." Baron sits beside me and says "It'll take them awhile to get here. You shouldn't worry so much. We'll take care of them if they try to cause trouble." I nod as I soon lean towards him, putting my head on his shoulder and say "I hope you're right." I yawn a little and Baron says "Let's take a nap." I look up at him and I soon feel his arm around my waist, pulling me up further on the bed. I lay there next to him and yawn again before snuggling up to him because he's warm. I say "Alright." I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep as I stay close to him.


	5. Defending Our Home

I'm awake before everyone and I sit on the bed, looking to Baron. I don't know why Seth and Roman feel the need to possibly find me. Well, they're also probably wanting Jon as well, but they won't take him. I get up off the bed, limping a bit still from my fight with the Beast and shake my head. I walk out of the bedroom, looking around the rest of the basement and soon hear footsteps upstairs. I listen closely and they are here now in the house. I can hear Seth talking about how there must be a spell and it's hurting him. I don't think Roman is that worried about it, even though it's hurting him, too. I walk over to the basement steps and listen for them, but soon I don't hear them. I think about it and sniff the air. Their scents have disappeared, but can I really trust that they're gone? I slowly walk up the basement steps and listen against the door. There is silence, but I soon pick up a small sound and slowly unlock the basement door. I look down the steps before slowly opening the door and then closing it after I'm out of the basement. I look around and soon hear movement upstairs.

I slowly walk towards the stairs that lead upstairs to the second floor and hear them talking. I sneak up the stairs and see that my brother's room is open. I lean against the wall in the hallway and listen to them. Roman says "well they're here, but I doubt they'd let us get near them." Seth sighs and says "I don't understand why they'd want to live in a place like this." I keep listening, but soon I feel someone near me. I don't make a sound because it's Baron and I look up at him. He gives me that 'really?' look and I shrug. We both soon look to Roman and Seth when they come out into the hallway. I look at them, staying near Baron as he puts an arm around my shoulders and I feel his chest against my back. Roman says "I guess we found your home." I just stare at him and Seth soon asks "why do you and your brother want to live here? Also, what's with the werewolf guy holding onto you?" I don't really know what to say, but I guess I have to say something. I say "it's none of your business why we want to live here or who this person is. You guys only treated me and Jon as children. Plus who wants to be in a cave where all you hear are moans coming from who the fuck knows where." I watch Seth's expression as he makes a shocked face and Roman growls at me. He says "we didn't come here to try and take you two back. We came here to see what you two were doing. Now I know. You're whoring it up with this asshole and your brother is probably fucking some slut." I feel the anger building inside of me as I take in those words, but soon I feel Baron put me behind him. Baron says "you know Roman, I thought you were a better guy about these kinds of things. All I see is a guy that doesn't care about anything than his personal gain." How do Baron and Roman know each other? Roman says "you sure have gotten cocky since the last time I saw you, but you're not intimidating to me. I could easily kill you right here, right now." I grab the back of Baron's shirt as I feel light headed again, wanting to not fall. I sense Baron's change in attitude and Roman soon says "you better attend to her." Baron says "I will, but you're still in our home and need to leave." Roman says "we'll leave, but this is probably not the last time you'll see us." I listen to Roman leave with Seth following closely behind him. I sigh softly as I stay close to Baron and he soon turns to me. I feel his arms around me and he says "we have to get you to bed." I say weakly "I'm fine Baron. There's no need to worry so much." He shakes his head at me and picks me up, carrying me to the bedroom. I lay in his arms and smile a little as I sigh again. He places me on the bed and I look up at him. He says "I'll be back. I have to go tell your brother and that girl, it's safe." I nod and watch him leave the room, closing my eyes soon. 

*Dean's POV*

Baron told us about the threat being averted, but I don't like how my sister almost got herself hurt again. She hasn't fully healed, but I guess there really isn't a way to keep an Ambrose down. I sit on my bed, looking down at the floor and sigh softly. Renee says "you really shouldn't be sighing." I look at her when she sits next to me on the bed and I say "well I'll try not to sigh, but I doubt it will happen." She nods and looks down at the floor, causing me to wonder if something's wrong. Renee says "I'm glad that you let me stay here. My clan didn't really like me. They'd force me to have sex with random werewolves. I had no say in any of it." I say "that won't ever happen again. Not as long as I'm around. Someone like you shouldn't have been treated like that.” I look down at the floor and think for a moment. Renee asks “Jon what has your life been like?” I look to her when she asks this and I say “well let’s just say it wasn’t exactly a great life.” I get up off the bed and walk out of the room. I head upstairs to the living room and sit on the couch. 

*Renee’s POV* 

I don’t know if I upset him or not, but I feel like I did. I frown to myself as I look at the floor and shake my head. All I seem to do is mess up. I get up off the bed finally and make my way upstairs, walking into the kitchen. I look around and think about what I should do exactly. I get an idea and go to the fridge, getting some food out. I’m going to cook some food for all of us. I smile softly as I start to cook, humming to myself as I cook. There are footsteps coming towards the kitchen and I close my eyes for a moment to listen to the steps. They’re slow, soft steps and I open my eyes when I feel arms around my waist. Jon whispers “I’m sorry for how I reacted.” I say “Jon you don’t have to apologize. I shouldn’t have asked.” He puts his head on my shoulder and I smile. He says “I’ll go tell my sister that you’re making food.” I say “alright Jon.” I give him a kiss on the cheek before he leaves. 

*Baron’s POV*

I sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor and close my eyes. Des is still asleep because she’s weak from that stupid Beast. I shake my head before looking up at the door when I hear a knock and I look at Jon. He says “um Renee is making food.” I get up and walk over to Jon. I say “alright. I’ll wake Des in a little bit, but she needs to rest. Also Roman said that this wouldn’t be the last time that we saw him.” Jon says “I figured that much, but we can’t let him or Seth get their hands on my sister.” I nod and say “I understand. I’m not going to let her get hurt again like she did when that Beast attacked her.” Jon pats my shoulder before he leaves and I turn back to Des. I walk back over to the bed, kneeling beside the bed and gently touch her cheek. I whisper “I’m so sorry for letting you get hurt.” I stay next to the bed and I close my eyes to get some rest as well.


End file.
